New e Illuminati chapter 06 - There's no Utopia without Faith
by Adriano Izhar
Summary: Legion is connected to Cerebra in a very similar way that she was used in X2 to make mutants being selfish, don't follow anyone's dream's, nor Xavier's, nor Magneto's.
Chapter 06 – Without faith, there's no Utopia

Susan faces resistance when she goes after Franklin:

I thought that the new Illuminati owould be less megalomaniacal! That would be the reason why the originals aren't at the team, but you are going to get Franklin to use the Matter Ring! I think that reshape a place is a very megalomaniacal thing! Don't you? Asks Reed to Susan.

She faces him and says:

The new Utopia will be a real place, a place to mutants live, just that, nota place to conquer the world!

Utopia? That place will never be rebuild!

That's what you and iron Man wants! That we fail!

We tried to help the world,, Sue! Right now, I am reshaping realities, unifying this universe, this marvelous pace where we live!

It lacks humanity in you, Reed!

Because I am intelligent?

You will never know? Now, get my way!

And if he don't? Asks Valeria coming to the scene.

He was never a physical challenge to me, as you!

Are listen to yourself, Sue? I think you are doing a great mistake!

I'm taking Franklin!

You just want to take Frank, mom! Have you considered theimpact that this sort of thing makes on him?

Yes, and worth the risk!

Again, are you listening to yourself, Sue?

The Invisible Woman stops and ask again:

Are you going to stay in my way?

Reed pauses and says:

No, not me and not Val!

What? I…

You nothing! Your mother knows the risks and says that is worth, that's enough!

Val makes a bad face but do nothing while Susan goes to Franklin's room and takes him. After she leaves, Reed says:

Namor is using them to rebuild the world! Tey think they was chosen because they never tried anything megalomaniacal, but is not that! Namor have much more control over this new Illuminatti! That' why they were chosen!

And when they will discover that?

In the usual way, honey, after somebody get hurt!

Susan teleports herself to Utopia. Clea holds her and Frankil above the ocean and the Invisible Woman says to her son:

We need you to rebuild the place, son! You don't have to use your power! Use the Matter Ring!

He looks at the good face of her mother and the others Illuminati and says "ok, mom". Puts the ring on his finger, points down and Utopia begins to arise, but…

She is not going up?

Why, honey?

She is connected to other's people minds!

What minds?

Franklin pauses and says:

All the mutants!

What? Says Namor – What your is saying?

Somebody connected this city to the mutants minds – answers Franklin!

Namor pauses and says:

Magneto!

Blindfold then says:

Then, that's why she falls the other times! When people believe in Utopia, she arises, but she was never so disbelieved! Doesn't exist even a team of x-men anymore!

But War Machine don't swallow:

How can a city be connected to the peoples souls?

You are a man of machines, you don't know! Many things just solidifie themselves, when there's faith! How can we make people believe in Utopia, Franklin?

Somebody is provoking this unfaithful thing!

What? Who and How?

Slow, Namor! He is exhausting himself and the new Illuminati don't sacrifice anyone!

Namor looks at Susan and almost says "keep believing in that, your fool!", but control himself and says:

How can we revert this, Franklin?

You have to connect to Cerebra, but she is guarded by the Legion's x-men!

Legion's x-men? Asks Medusa!

Yes, he recruited them to guard Cerebra while he stimulates the mutants to be selfish!

To be selfish? Asks Clea!

Namor thinks and says:

Yes, of course! That's the right thing to do to isolate the mutants! In the past, the mutants had united themselves over Xavier Dream or Magneto Objetive, by adding their selfish egos, making them use their powers in their own benefit, would be exactly the opposite to the dreams of this two! Legion, like every ingrate son, wants to destroy everything that his father had done!

Everybody look at each other and medusa gives voice to their thoughts:

We never trained!

Life never gives you time, Medusa, but I will lead you – says Namor!

No, I will be the filed leader – says Invisible Woman!

Her resolve was firm and the others look at Namor that says:

Fine, Susan!

Invisible Woman!

Invisible Woman!

Now, let's go, we have to make the mutant race get back to believe in themselves!


End file.
